The present invention relates to a lift attachment for use with a three-hitch of a tractor and can be used for lifting and transporting pallets carrying a load.
Forklift lift type devices for attachment to a three-point hitch of a tractor are known such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,167 to Jacobson et al. In these known devices, load resting on the extending fork members are lifted using the three-point hitch assembly. There have been problems with using this type of lifting device for the reason that when heavy loads are to be lifted, the three-point hitch assembly is simply insufficient to lift the load. Further, there are no known devices which can be attached to the three-point hitch of a tractor and utilized to lift at least two pallets of heavy materials such as sod which device can lift the pallets independently of each other and without using the three-point lifting arms of the tractor.